


Kiss Me

by 88problems



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hidden Feelings, M/M, SHIELD, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Tumblr Prompt, Undercover Mission, almost, new feelings, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88problems/pseuds/88problems
Summary: When Natasha had suggested Stark accompany him on this particular mission Steve had been hesitant to accept; he would admit that Stark was handy in a fight with his armor but this undercover assignment to infiltrate the French Embassy during its annual Holiday party called for subtlety -something Stark certainly wasn’t known for.Natasha insists that Tony will surprise him in the field. Steve isn't so sure.





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> From the lovely @nonbinarytonystark on tumblr! Steve/Tony Prompt number 13: "Kiss Me."

 

“Kiss me,” Stark mutters; his voice is sharp as it cuts through the din of the crowded party. Steve nearly spits out the Old Fashioned he’s nursing, it’s for appearances mostly -that and Clint has made it his mission to make the drink for Steve at every Avengers get together as a joke. He turns to face the engineer, eyebrow raised.  

 

 

When Natasha had suggested Stark accompany him on this particular mission Steve had been hesitant to accept; he would admit that Stark was handy in a fight with his armor but this undercover assignment to infiltrate the French Embassy during its annual Holiday party called for subtlety -something Stark certainly wasn’t known for- but the presence of Hydra in France was becoming more and more apparent and Shield had stretched itself thin with its lack of available agents. 

 

“Why aren’t you going? Why suggest Stark?” Steve had huffed as Natasha continued to organize the files and mission dossiers on the conference table. She turned part way to catch Steve’s eye and thwacked the stack of papers together against the table top as she grinned.

“I’m already leaving for another mission, besides,” she turned back to the screen in front of them, “Tony needs some actual field experience and I think he has plenty of potential.”

 

Steve frowned behind her back and looked up to view the identities they would be assuming while in Europe. Steve would don a darker hair colour and be outfitted with a fake beard, something he wasn’t looking forward to, while Stark would simply be going clean shaven. 

 

‘You should be as different from your usual appearances as possible,’ Agent Hill had said earlier; Steve couldn’t help but feel that Tony had gotten the better end of the deal however as he grabbed the box of washaway dye from the table.

 

“Trust me Steve,” Natasha called as he turned to leave, “he might surprise you.”

 

 

“What?” Steve says lowly, coming back to himself with a slight shake, his eyes scan along the growing crowd. Stark feigns scratching at his hidden earpiece and twitches his head to the left, the gesture obvious and glaring; Steve resists the urge to roll his eyes, so much for Natasha’s glowing recommendation.

 

“Kiss me,” Stark hisses once more and moves around to fully face Steve who finds himself looking down into big brown eyes; his breath catches for a moment. The engineer looks especially different without the patented  _ Tony Stark _ goatee, younger...softer. Steve rolls his shoulders slightly and refocuses on the hurried words the engineer is muttering while attempting to maintain a small easy grin.

 

“JARVIS has been monitoring the security feeds,” Tony hums and sips from the martini he’s barely touched all evening, “He’s noticed that woman, green dress -twelve o’clock, has been on our heels all night and hasn’t stopped to put her phone down once.”

 

Steve nods sharply, his eyes trace the pattern of Tony’s eyelashes; have they always been that long?

 

“Either she wants to bone down,” Tony pauses once more to smirk and pointedly rake his eyes up and down Steve’s body, “or she’s onto us. We need to throw her off.” 

 

Tony takes the rocks glass from Steve’s hand and deposits it, alongside his own, on a passing waiter’s empty tray; Steve feels his mouth open and slacken as he searches for something, anything, to say. Tony moves forward once more and places one hand on Steve’s chest while the other slips along the line of his jaw, and that...well that's a rather...pleasant surprise?

 

 

The other reason Steve had been hesitant to take on this mission with Tony as his partner, something he hadn’t shared with Natasha -but part of him wondered if she knew already, was that he and the engineer hadn’t really spoken more than a few hushed apologies to each other after the incident in New York. Tony had waved him away, something about how ‘heart-to-hearts’ gave him indigestion, and they hadn’t spoken since.

 

Steve had worried about their ability to work together in such a close fashion considering how their previous mission began but Tony had been nothing but professional; from their initial debrief to arriving at the Embassy he had been polite and efficient and Steve found it utterly disappointing. Where was the fiery temper Steve had come to expect? He finds himself thinking back to the way Tony’s soft brown eyes would blaze and his lithe frame would coil in preparation for a verbal smackdown.

 

 

“So, kiss me,” Tony murmurs, his breath tickles against Steve's lips, “Cap-”

 

Steve surges forward and swallows the rest of whatever Tony is about to say; the press of lips is  forceful at first as Steve attempts to gain his balance back, the two nearly end up on the floor, but Tony simply smiles into the kiss and pulls back enough to steady the supersoldier. 

 

Suddenly it’s soft, hesitant, as Tony tips his head to the side; his lips part and a small peek of tongue brushes against the seems of Steve’s lips. 

 

Something inside the Captain ignites, spinning and twirling through his chest, he’s kissing Tony.

 

Tony’s kissing him.

 

 

Tony pulls back.

 

A broad grin splits the engineer’s face as he steps away from Steve to glance at the space where the woman had been mingling; she’s moved to stand beside a rather tall burly man dressed entirely in black from head to toe -not exactly inconspicuous. 

 

“Nice job Cap,” Tony says brightly, his hands slip to Steve’s shoulders and squeeze lightly before he lets go, “We now have eyes on her partner.”

 

Steve nods dumbly as Tony flags down another waiter carrying champagne flutes and begins to make small talk with the staff member, the fluid lilting french Tony uses sends a warm tingle down his spine.

 

_ “Trust me Steve, he might surprise you.” _

 

Steve lifts his hand to touch his lips and resists the urge to laugh; he definitely owes Natasha one. 

 

 

 


End file.
